For The Love Of Kaoru
by gethmane8
Summary: Someone's courting Kaoru and Kenshin feels helpless to stop it. But a man can only take so much...
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Rurouni Kenshin, but these fanfic characters are mine.

  
  
  
  
**For the Love of Kaoru by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 1

  
"Excuse me, Is Kaoru around?" 

Kenshin looked up from the laundry at the man standing in the entrance way of the Kamiya dojo. He was a young man about Kaoru's age, maybe older.   
The familiar way he said Kaoru's name disturbed him a little, but he pushed those feelings aside. 

"Kaoru-dono's not home right now." he replied. "She went to the market place. She should be home in a while.Would you like to come in and wait?" 

"Iie." the stranger hastily replied, running his hands nervously through his short black hair. "I'll come back later then. Arigatou gozaimasu." He bowed politely and left. 

*That was strange. Who was that guy?* Kenshin wondered, as he returned to folding laundry. 

****** 

Kaoru walked through the market place looking for the perfect kimono's for Ayame and Suzume. The girls were growing so sat, it was hard to keep them in clothes. But it was so hot outside, she considered cutting her shopping trip short. 

"Hey Jou-chan!" Came a shout from behind. She turned to Sano walking toward her. 

"Hello Sano. What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as she brushed the sweat from her forehead. *It was really hot today. Maybe I should quit for the day.* She started to feel light headed. 

"I'm just looking around. Um, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible." He noticed her flushed cheeks and glazed expression. 

"I'm fine. I..." she never finished her sentence since she fell backwards in a faint. Sano moved quickly to catch her. He gently picked her up in his arms. 

"Jou-chan!" 

****** 

Megumi was waving good-bye to her last patient, a little girl with a sprained ankle, when Sano stormed into the clinic carrying an unconscious Kaoru. He was so frantic that Megumi feared Kaoru was dead. 

After calming Sano down, she ordered him to carry Kaoru into the examining room. Then she had to forcibly remove him to check Kaoru out. 

"If you want to make yourself useful, go get Kenshin and bring him here. She'll probably feel better when she wakes up knowing he's here." Megumi ordered, slamming the door in his face. She sighed as she heard him running out. *He sure moved fast to obey an order. When it came to Kaoru...wait, where did that come from?* 

She looked down at the girl she had considered competition for Kenshin. She teased Kaoru mercilessly about her cooking, behavior and temper. Now all she could do was feel worried about her health. *You better be all right, Kaoru.* Megumi scolded the sleeping girl. 

****** 

When Megumi emerged from the examining room, she wasn't surprised to see Kenshin and Sano. They were currently worrying a groove into her floor from their pacing. They stopped pacing once they noticed her. 

"Is she going to be all right?" Kenshin asked with a concerned frown on his face. Sano wore the same expression, as they anxiously awaited her answer. 

"She'll be just fine. She was overwhelmed by the heat _and _working too hard. She woke up a few minutes after you left Sano, but I made her take a nap."   
She noticed the look of relief on Kenshin's face. He was such a good man and he obviously cared a great deal for Kaoru. Megumi sighed to herself over that. 

"She needs rest. I mean actual bed rest with no excitement or work. Though, how you're going to get her to follow my instructions will be a chore. Good luck to you. You'll need it." Megumi smirked. 

Sano smiled at that. "She's just too stubborn. We might have to tie her down to get her to stay still." 

Megumi noted the caring way he spoke about Kaoru and felt a moment of jealousy. She knew she didn't stand a chance against her for Kenshin, but the thought of Sano wanting her too, bothered her. She pushed her selfish thoughts aside. 

"I need to check on my supplies. You can go see her now. Just remember my orders." Megumi ordered as she used an excuse to leave. She headed out the door and didn't bother to look back. 

****** 

Kenshin and Sanosuke watched closely as Kaoru began to stir. She shifted her position on the futon she was laying on, stifling a yawn. Bursts of light flooded her vision when she snapped her eyes open. She closed them quickly only to open them more slowly. 

Karou suppressed a scream when she noticed Kenshin and Sano looming above her. 

"Kaoru-dono are you okay?" Kenshin asked with renewed worry. 

"Nani?" questioned Kaoru as she sat up. 

"Are you okay?" 

Kaoru nodded. The two men moved back to give her breathing room. They were relieved she was all right and would be back to her old self in no time. 

Sano patted Kaoru gently on the back as he turned to leave the room. Winking, he said "Glad you're feeling better, Jou-chan. I'll leave you two alone..." 

Kenshin shook his head in amusement at Sano's antics, but then carefully scanned Kaoru's face for any signs of illness. She smiled back at him in response. 

"Someone came by to see you today." Kenshin said. 

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. *She wasn't expecting any visitors.* "Did they tell you why they came?" 

Kenshin shook his head no. "No..._he_ didn't even leave a name or want to wait around for you to show up." 

Kaoru just shrugged her shoulder uncaring. She just wanted to get out of there and go home. 

"I need to get home. I have so much to..." Kaoru began, only yo be distracted by Kenshin grabbing her hand. 

"Kaoru-dono, you have to rest. Megumi ordered bed rest and I'm going to see that you get it." 

"But..." she started to get upset at the very idea. 

"Please, Kaoru-dono. You need to take better care of yourself. A few days of relaxation won't hurt. Do it for me, okay?" Kenshin plaintively asked. 

And that was all it took for Kaoru to give in. 

****** 

By the time the trio got back to the dojo, Kaoru was exhausted again. She hated the idea of not doing anything, but she had promised Kenshin. Sano and Kenshin hovered over her like a mother lion protecting its young. It was both sweet and annoying at the same time. Kaoru paused when she saw a tall dark haired man at her dojo entrance. He looked familiar to her. He even smiled at her like he knew her. *Where had she seen him before? What? Was that...?!* 

Kenshin slitted his eyes at the stranger. It was the same guy who had come earlier...the one familiar with Kaoru. 

"Matsumi-san." she whispered, as a look of pure joy crossed her face. Kaoru jumped into his open arms, holding him tightly. 

Sano looked at Kenshin, who stood there, face unreadable. He could feel the tension in the air. *Who the hell was this guy?* 

"It's been so long since I've seen you. What are you doing here?" questioned Kaoru. 

"It was imperative that I saw you, Kaoru." Matsumi answered, looking down at her smiling face. 

"Why?" 

He hesitated from answering, seeing the two men standing behind Kaoru, watching them with interest. Kaoru noticed his reluctance. 

"I'm so sorry. How impolite not to introduce you to my friends." Kaoru said, missing the slight flinch on Kenshin's face at the word. 

"Maki Matsumi, meet Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke. Matsumi and I are childhood friends. We haven't seen each other in years." The men all politely bowed to one another. 

"Come inside. I'll make some tea." She ushered Matsumi inside, totally forgetting her promise to rest. That upset Kenshin, who followed quickly behind her. 

"Kaoru-dono. Remember your promise?" he insisted. Her face fell as she realized she had forgotten her promise. 

"Is everything okay?" Matsumi asked curiously. 

"No, no. Everything's fine. Why don't we sit down and talk while Sano makes us tea." Kaoru led Matsumi away, leaving a stuttering Sano behind. 

Kenshin and Sano went in the kitchen to prepare the tea. Sano grumbled about how she'd put the duty off on him. Kenshin smiled at his complaining, since he knew it was all for show. He thought about the hug Kaoru gave Matsumi. He knew they were friends, but it still bothered him seeing her affectionate with some guy. 

"WHAT?!" A shout rang out through the house. It was Kaoru's voice in obvious distress. Then a loud thump could be heard. Scared, Kenshin and Sano ran into the room Kaoru and Matsumi had occupied. Kenshin's heart almost stopped when he saw her lying unconscious on the floor. 

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru!" Kenshin gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Worry and pain clearly written on his face. 

"What the hell did you say to her?!" exclaimed Sano. He was fearful for his friend and angry at this stranger for upsetting her. 

"I-I didn't know she'd react this way. Shouldn't we get a doctor?" Matsumi asked. He felt a little worried about his safety given the cold looks he received. 

Just then, Kaoru moaned, coming out of her faint. She blushed when she opened her eyes and discovered herself in Kenshin's arms. Not that she minded.   
Then the conversation she'd been having when she fainted hit her. 

"Matsumi-san. Are you serious? Is it true?" She surged forward out of Kenshin arms. 

"Yes. I'm sure about it. I had it checked out thoroughly. Sorry to cause you such upset." 

"What's going on here? What did he say to you Jou-chan? If he said anything inappropriate, I'll..." Sano began menacingly. 

"No. It had nothing to with that..." She couldn't finish. Kenshin was steadily watching her and she felt like crying over Matsumi's news. She couldn't face him. 

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned, fearing the answer. 

"I have something important to tell you." She began, looking down at her clenched hands. "My father and Matsumi's were great friends and always wanted to betroth the two of us. I never really paid it much attention since my father never acted serious about it. I always thought it was wishful thinking. But, the reason Matsumi is here is because our fathers_ had_ made arrangements for our engagement." 

Kenshin felt his heart drop to his stomach._ Matsumi was Kaoru's fiancé. _He felt unspeakable rage and jealousy over this. His face betrayed nothing, though his hands were so tightly gripped they were white. 

Sano blinked and then blinked some more. *This kid was engaged to Kaoru? Uh, oh.* He suddenly pitied the boy. Kenshin wouldn't let him get away with this situation. 

Matsumi took over talking when Kaoru couldn't continue. "Our fathers had a written agreement that Kaoru and I would marry and combine the Kamiya dojo with ours. I was training abroad when Kaoru's father died and my father unfortunately passed away within days of hers. I never knew what happened to her father until recently when I came home. So it wasn't any surprise we had not known of the agreement." 

"So, you're here to make Kaoru-dono your bride?" Kenshin asked coldly. Matsumi shivered in response. 

"I would never force Kaoru. But I've always cared for her and would be a good husbands to her. It's all up to her. We don't have to honor our fathers agreement." 

Kaoru flinched at that. *What should she do? She loved Kenshin, not Matsumi. He was just a friend to her. But her fathers honor was very important to her. Could she really marry a man she only loved as a brother?* 

Sano and Kenshin gave Matsumi evil looks for his obvious pressuring of Kaoru. Kenshin controlled the urge to reach for his sword. 

Distressed by the whole conversation, Kaoru stood up. The men immediately followed. "I need to lay down for a while. Thank you for the visit. We'll talk later." Kaoru announced, as she walked away completely stunned. 

Without Kaoru there, Matsumi decided it would be wise for him to leave. Hastily saying good-bye, he left. 

"That little bastard. Who does he think he is coming here trying to pressure Jou-chan. He knows how much her father meant to her. Why I ought to..." Sano trailed off once he noticed Kenshin's silent demeanor. 

"Kenshin, what are you going to do? You are going to put a stop to this aren't you?" 

Before Kenshin could respond, the door opened and Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume came in. 

"Hey guys! Why the long faces?" Yahiko asked. 

"?!?" 

****** 

Once Yahiko had been updated on Kaoru's condition and subsequent engagement, he stared at them like they had suddenly grown two heads. 

"Are you telling me Kaoru's engaged? Man, I was only gone two hours. _How can she get herself ill and engaged in two hours! _" Inwardly he worried about her, but refused to look weak in front of Kenshin and Sano. 

"Just lucky I guess." Sano joked. Finding himself the only one who saw the humor in the situation, he stopped laughing. 

"Well, let's just tell this jerk he can't marry her. He can't force her to go through with it. Right?" Yahiko asked. 

Sano nodded to him. He was starting to feel uneasy with Kenshin's reaction. Kenshin was more quiet than usual. That wasn't a good sign. 

"He won't force her to do anything she doesn't want." Kenshin said quietly, though there was a small hint of malice in his words. Yahiko and Sano shuddered at it. 

"Well, I should probably go check on the old hag. Make sure she's following orders." Yahiko said casually. Kaoru was a sister/mother to him and had treated him like family. Even though they fought constantly, it was just like family members would. He knew she cared about him and accepted him as her brother. 

"Remember, no upsetting her. And don't call her names either. I doubt being called old hag would make her feel better." Sano said. 

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to upset her. Geez, stop treating me like some kid." Yahiko grumbled as he headed for her room. Kenshin and Sano grinned at his retreating back. 

Knocking softly on her door, he was granted entrance. Kaoru was lying down in bed, completely exhausted from her day. She smiled when she saw Yahiko's   
anxious face. He came over and sat on her bed. 

"Um...Kenshin told me you weren't feeling well. Are you okay, now?" 

"I'm tired that's all. I guess I have been working to hard." Kaoru admitted. 

He agreed with that. "Baka woman, you need to slow down and stop being so stubborn. You..." he cut himself off quickly, when he realized he'd just insulted her. *Geez, real smart Yahiko. Why don't you insult her some more and get her all upset.* He was mad at himself for doing what he had just promised not to. But Kaoru didn't look angry at him as he assumed she would. 

She touched his smaller hand. She understood he was worried about her, so she didn't take offense. "You're right. I do need to slow down." Kaoru agreed.   
Secretly she grinned at the shock on his face when she readily agreed with him, instead of insulting him. 

"Uh, yeah. I know I'm right. I-I'll let you rest then." He got off her bed and walked to her door. "If you need anything...just call and I'll get it for you." 

*Tough guy, huh? He's a big softy.* Smiling back at him, she nodded. Kaoru turned and laid down to sleep. She heard the door close as she drifted off. 

****** 

It had been a week since Kaoru's fainting episodes and Matsumi's visit. He had not tried to physically contact her after the first day. The guys were all hoping he'd been scared off. Kaoru, for her part didn't bring up the engagement. Like a bad dream, she wanted it all to go away. The past week had been very relaxing for her and calming to her nerves. The guys had been waiting on her hand and foot and fussed her out if she tried to do something.The last thing she wanted was to think of a forced engagement. 

She was just finishing up a check up by Megumi, when Sano burst into the clinic. Kenshin, who walked Kaoru over, arched his brow at Sano's entrance. It had to be something big. Hearing the commotion, Megumi and Kaoru peaked outside the exam room door. 

"Kaoru! You need to get home now. You have to see what's going on." Sano blurted out in a huff. 

"What is it?" Kaoru asked afraid to know what had him so uptight. 

"No time to talk. Come and see yourself." Sano replied grabbing Kaoru's hand, dragging her out of the doors. Kenshin and Megumi followed closely behind. 

****** 

When Kaoru first caught sight of the Kamiya dojo, she didn't notice anything weird. But as she got closer, her eyes bugged out. Every inch of the grounds had to be covered in silks, fabrics, jewelry and clothing. Boxes and cases littered the area. And Matsumi stood among it all. 

"Matsumi-san. What is all this?" Kaoru asked in wonder. 

"Kaoru, I have come to officially ask your hand in marriage." 

*Marriage!* Kenshin couldn't help but stare in disbelief. It had hard enough knowing Kaoru was engaged, but now this guy was boldly courting her. He wasn't going to give up like he thought. Kenshin worked to control is temper. 

Kaoru blushed as she frantically tried to think of a way out of this situation. She wanted to do right by her father, but she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. Marriage was serious. When she married, she wanted it to be to Kenshin. 

"Oh my. This was unexpected. But why did you bring over all these things?" She waved her hands as she looked around in astonishment. 

"Your husband should be able to provide you the best things in life. I can. I could give you anything you desire." Matsumi stated proudly. 

Kaoru sweatdropped. "That's very sweet of you to want to give me such nice gifts, but I cannot accept. My husband doesn't need to be rich or able to buy me expensive belongings. That doesn't matter to me. Matsumi, buying me presents won't change anything. You've had time to get use to the idea. I still need time to think about this." *Yeah, like fifty long years.* 

"This all may be new to you, but not to me. I've loved you since we were children. I would be honored if you accept my proposal of marriage." Matsumi claimed, grabbing her hands into his. Sano, Kenshin and Megumi stared at the soap opera unfolding in front of them in amazement. 

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the couple, but remained silent. *No one was taking her from him!* Megumi and Sano felt the anger radiating from Kenshin and were afraid he'd lose control and become the Battousai. 

Kaoru continued blushing, as she stalled for time. She looked at her friends watching them quietly from the side. *Why doesn't Kenshin say anything? Maybe he doesn't care about me at all.* 

"Are you in love with someone else, Kaoru? Is that why you won't agree to marry me?" Matsumi asked. 

Her blushed went up a couple of notches at the question. *Damn, she couldn't just say yes. Not with Kenshin there. But if she said no, Kenshin might not know she cared.* Her eyes found Megumi, pleading for help. Megumi tactfully intervened on her behalf . 

"I'm sorry mister,but Kaoru just recovered from her exhaustion. She doesn't need any added stress. I suggest you give her the time she's asked for." It wasn't a request. Megumi glared hard at him. He flushed under her scrutiny and dropped Kaoru's hands. 

"I'll go and let you think. But please, keep everything I've given you. They are gifts I want you to have." He bowed to her, which she returned. After he walked clear of the entrance way, Kaoru loudly sighed. 

Megumi sifted through some of Kaoru's many gifts and was very impressed. She did know how to charm a man, didn't she? Sano also whistled at all the junk she got. Man, this guy had it bad for her. He looked at his friends stone face. Poor Kenshin. 

Kaoru groaned at the gifts.What was she going to do with all these items? "Could you help me carry this inside? It wouldn't be right to just leave it here." 

"You're not lifting a thing. Go inside and relax." Kenshin ordered. 

"But Megumi just gave me a clean bill of health." she protested. 

"Even so, you don't need to be over exerting yourself. Go inside and rest, Kaoru." Kenshin said firmly. She grumbled at him, but did as ordered. 

Once she was out of ear shot, Sano pounced. "Kenshin, you better nip this in the bud now. You can't let some guy come in and steal your girl." 

Ignoring Sano, Kenshin started picking up Kaoru's packages. He could never afford to get her these things. She deserved better than him, but he still couldn't let go of feeling she was his. 

Sano sighed exasperated. He turned to Megumi, who was watching Kenshin wistfully. For some reason that irked him more than usual. He pushed that thought aside. He had to interfere or Kenshin would lose Kaoru. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
That's the first part of a two parter. I love this couple a lot and had the crazy urge to write a fic of my own. Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think?**  
**  



	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Like you didn't know!

  
  
**  
For the Love of Kaoru by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 2

  
Now that Sano's purpose was clear, he set out to bring his stubborn friends together. Two weeks had passed since the gifts incidence and instead of leaving her alone, Matsumi wasn't letting up one bit. Flowers, poems and candies arrived almost daily. It was so bad Kaoru began dreading any package addressed to her. To make things more awkward, neither Kenshin nor Kaoru talked about the engagement. She kept wishing he'd come to her and tell her she couldn't marry Matsumi because he loved her. But that never happened. But, by now Kenshin was insanely jealous and barely holding onto his composure. And finally, he snapped. 

It was the day of the Kaoru's infamous first date. Kaoru and Yahiko were training in the dojo, when Matsumi unexpectedly dropped by. And Sano had the pleasure of letting him in. 

"Jou-chan's training right now, so have a seat and relax. You know I'm surprised you lasted this long." Sano said nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean?" Matsumi prompted, curiously. 

"Well, you're trying to get her to marry you, yet you've never taken her out on a date. How do you expect her to want to marry you when you've never taken her out before. She only knows you as a friend, not as a romantic interest." 

"That's right. I need to show her how much I care about her. She needs to be properly courted. Thanks Sano. That advise helps." Matsumi replied, smiling. 

Sano smirked in reply. Now for phase two. Work on Kenshin. 

****** 

Kaoru and Yahiko finished their training session, ready to sit down and eat. Yahiko immediately started teasing her about her cooking, causing her to hit. Soon they were fighting like usual. 

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matsumi asked. Kaoru gasped at the sound coming from behind. *What was he doing here? * 

"I'd like to take you to dinner tonight. Please, Kaoru." he pressed. 

She knew she couldn't stall him forever.She felt so conflicted and confused. He was a great friend and she wanted him to stay like that. But she hated to go against her fathers wishes. Worse of all, Kenshin had not said a word to her about the engagement. *Am I only just a friend to him?* 

Depressed by her thoughts, she hung her head. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you." *Might as well. Maybe I can convince him to back out of this fiasco. And maybe a date will finally get Kenshin's attention.* 

Yahiko's mouth dropped to the floor. *She accepted?!* He couldn't believe it. Yahiko felt sick at the idea of Kaoru married to this guy. She belonged with Kenshin, not this pest. He had to do something to stop this. Yahiko ran to find Kenshin and Sano. Kenshin would prevent her from going out with Matsumi. That   
guy would rue the day he asked for Kaoru's hand. 

****** 

Pushing an errant strand of hair out of his face, Kenshin returned to preparing dinner. He'd been doing the cooking since Kaoru's collapse, not that he minded.   
He just wanted her to rest up and be all right. 

"Thought I 'd find you here." 

Kenshin turned around to the tall figure in the doorway. Sano came and stood by his friend, reaching down to grab pieces of food Kenshin was seasoning. 

"Oh Sano...I didn't notice you there." 

"Man, you've been in a dream world lately. Want to talk about it?" Sano asked casually. 

"What do you mean? I have..." 

"Kenshin! You have to stop Kaoru. Matsumi just asked her out and she said yes!" Yahiko hollered as he ran into the kitchen. He bent over to catch his breath. 

Kenshin's brain stopped functioning upon the mention of word _date_ and _Kaoru_ in the same sentence. He struggled to keep his wits about him and his composure. 

"Date?" he said quietly, as his hand tightened on the knife he was using to cut up vegetables. 

Sano winced at the way Kenshin had to find out about the date. He'd planned for Kaoru to break the news to him. Sano started to worry about his idea. He wanted Kenshin jealous, but Kenshin looked so outwardly calm that is was scary. Kenshin's behavior these past weeks made him fear he was becoming a ticking time bomb. The last thing he wanted was the Battousai to resurface. 

"Yes. They're going out tonight. Well, tell her she can't go." Yahiko replied. 

Kenshin shielded his face with his hair, as he continued cutting vegetables and putting them in a pot. "It's not my place to order Kaoru-dono not to go out with   
Matsumi. He is, after all her fiancé." 

But...Kenshin, don't you care at all? I thought you lo..." 

"It's complicated Yahiko." Kenshin sighed. 

"How the hell ca..." Yahiko cut off when he noticed Kaoru standing in the doorway. They all cringed at the hurt and angry look on her face. 

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell you after all. Someone's beaten me to it. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up." Kaoru announced, storming off. 

Sano grimaced after seeing her expression. *That went well. Che! This is not going well. She's pissed off at Kenshin and may do something rash.* 

Kenshin went back to preparing dinner feeling like the biggest jerk. He wanted to run after her and explain what he was feeling. The hurt look on her face stabbed at his heart. But it was soon replaced by jealousy and anger. The two of them have been through so much together. But now Matsumi was trying to take her from him. 

****** 

Kaoru laid on her bed crying her heart out. He didn't love her. She'd been holding on to a little bit of hope. After everything he'd done for her, she always believed he was beginning to love for her. That the only reason he didn't proclaim his feelings was because he was shy after all the turmoil he'd experienced. Now   
she knew the truth. 

*She'd show him!* Wiping her face, she moved to get her most beautiful kimono. After picking out what she'd wear on her date, KaOru looked at herself in the mirror.* Stop feeling sorry for herself. I'll show them all.* 

****** 

Back in the kitchen, Sano put his hand on his buddy's back. "Go talk to her, Kenshin. Before it's too late." 

"Just leave it alone, Sano." He needed to be alone, so without a word, he left the kitchen and headed for the dojo. Sano and Yahiko stared after him. 

"What's with them? We all know Kaoru loves Kenshin and he loves her. Why are they acting this was?" asked a frustrated Yahiko. He'd never understand grownups. They were as stupid as people claimed children were. 

"I honestly don't know." Sano said, running his hands through his hair. 

****** 

The house was hauntingly quiet since Kaoru and Kenshin went to their separate corners. Kaoru had not come out of her room in hours and Kenshin practiced with his sword in the dojo. Sano and Yahiko wisely decided to remain out of everyone's way. They finished the dinner Kenshin left and were sitting down eating, when Kaoru's door opened. 

She walked into the kitchen and her friends mouths dropped. *Was that Kaoru?* She looked like a goddess. She had arranged her hair up with her trademark blue ribbon, but she'd curled it so that it flowed forward framing her delicate face. She wore a stunning bluish-purple kimono with sprinkles of white flowers on it and a hint of make-up. Over all, she looked stunning. A combination of sweetness and sexiness, that made Sano flush bright red. If he didn't know this was Jou-chan, he'd probably hit on her. Yahiko couldn't believe his eyes. He wouldn't be calling her an ugly old hag today. 

"Aren't you going to say something? How do I look?" Kaoru asked nervously. *Why are they just staring? Maybe I over did it?* 

Sano whistled loudly to which Yahiko nodded his head in agreement. "You look fabulous, Jou-chan. If Matsumi didn't want you before, he'd want you now." 

Kaoru sighed. He wasn't the one she wanted to impress. She was hoping Kenshin would be with them so she could see his reaction. She wanted to show him she was beautiful and desired, so he could see what he was missing and begin to appreciate her. Well, so much for that idea. 

"Matsumi will be coming to pick me up soon. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior. I know you don't like him, but be courteous." Kaoru replied. 

The knock at the door drew everyone's attention. Sano gulped down a little more of his meal before going to answer the door. He wasn't surprised to see Matsumi there dressed to the nines. He moved aside to let him in. 

Kaoru quietly walked out of the kitchen with Yahiko trailing behind. Like earlier, Matsumi's reaction was the same as Sano and Yahiko's. All he could do was stare in wonderment. He'd always thought her beautiful, but she looked even more so tonight. He resolved to do anything to win her hand in marriage. 

"K-Kaoru, you look beautiful." he said in awe. 

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Matsumi-san." 

"Shall we go then?" Matsumi offered her his arm. She was about to take it when Kenshin came in. Covered in sweat, he still looked good to Kaoru. She waited her for him to do something or say anything. He stared at her dumbfounded. 

Nobody said anything for a few heart stopping minutes. When he got a look at Kaoru, Kenshin heart skipped a couple of beats. *She's beautiful and you're a fool if you think she belongs with you. She deserved someone better than a man with a horrible past and nothing of value.* 

Kaoru watched his reaction and inwardly smiled. That was the reaction she'd hoped for. But minutes passed and he didn't open his mouth. Her hopes plummeted again to the ground. 

Finally he got back the use of his tongue. "You look lovely Kaoru-dono. Have a nice evening." Kenshin spoke somberly. 

She nodded, feeling the sting of tears threaten to fall. *He called me Kaoru-dono. I guess that said it all.* He never called her just Kaoru. He always kept it formal between them, the same way you treated an acquaintance. 

"Good night." Kaoru said, taking Matsumi's again offered arm. The minute Kaoru was out of the house, all hell broke loose. 

"Kenshin, how could you let her go?" Shouted Sano. *His plan was going straight to hell. The threat of the date was supposed to get Kenshin off his ass and admit his feelings. He never knew his friends could be so stubborn.* 

Internally a battle was raging for Kenshin. He wanted to be noble for Kaoru's sake, but he still felt so angry seeing them together. "Leave me alone right now, Sano." He felt a darkness come over him and his anger continue to build. He clutched his sword tightly as he keep picturing beautiful Kaoru going out with Matsumi. 

Sano oblivious to the change in Kenshin, proceeded to ball him out. Yahiko was looking between them shocked. 

"Kenshin, are you dense? She loves you, but you're practically handing her to him. If you don't fight for her, you're an idiot. She'll end up marrying a man she doesn't love because she doesn't believe you care." yelled Sano. 

Something in Kenshin snapped. Sano's words penetrated deep into his soul. He gripped his sword violently as he turned to face Sano. 

Sano and Yahiko stared horrified at the transformation. Looking back at them with cold dead eyes wasn't Kenshin, but the Battousai. His violet eyes were replaced by a chilling gold that sent chills down their spines. Sano and Yahiko shared the same thought. *Oh shit!* 

****** 

Kaoru and Matsumi arrived at the Akabeko. She felt better eating at a place she was familiar with. She didn't want any attempts at romance from Matsumi, and knew Akabeko was perfect. 

Tae almost swallowed her tongue when she caught sight of Kaoru and a strange man. Kaoru looked positively stunning. Where was Kenshin? 

Tae approached the couple with a polite smile. "Kaoru, how nice to see you. You look beautiful. So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" 

Kaoru quickly made introductions. Tae asked them to follow her to their table. She deliberately stationed them in a spot were she could keep an eye on them. She took down their orders and walked away. *Kaoru, what are you doing with this man?* 

****** 

Back at the Kamiya dojo, Sano and Yahiko tried to stay calm in the face of a deadly serious Kenshin. 

"Where did he take her?" Kenshin asked coldly. 

"I-I don't know. She never said." Sano gulped. He was cursing himself for his stupid idea. Sure, he wanted Kenshin upset about Kaoru, but not homicidal. He feared for Matsumi's life and theirs if he pushed to hard. 

"I'll find them myself." Kenshin stated walking towards the door. 

If Kenshin left the house, Matsumi was as good as dead. Sano could never forgive himself if that happened. Sano and Yahiko shared a look. Having the same idea, they dove onto Kenshin's back. They soon realized that wasn't one of the brightest things to do. Kenshin's anger gave him unbelievable strength, so he flipped them off him with ease. He turned to them with his sword pointed out. 

"Don't interfere. I will kill you." 

Sano sweated at his words, but knew he couldn't give up. A life was at stake. He jumped up and tackled Kenshin with all his might. The force drove Kenshin backwards, almost off his feet. Skillfully, Kenshin wielded his sword to knock Sano out with the blunt side. Yahiko freaked watching Sano slump to the floor. 

He was the only one left to stop Kenshin. But unlike Sano, he didn't try brute force. He talked instead. "Kenshin, I know you're in there. Killing this guy is wrong. Deep down you feel it, too. Just put the sword down." Yahiko pleaded. 

Kenshin didn't lower his sword and Yahiko began to sweat. He had to disarm him. Yahiko ran for his bokken, while Kenshin observed doing nothing. 

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Yahiko stated with false bravado. Inside he was sweating bullets. 

Kenshin's hard expression stared down at him. Yahiko surged forward to put Kenshin on the offensive. Kenshin swiftly twisted his wrist and sliced through Yahiko's bokken. Yahiko's had one last conscious thought before joining Sano. *Need to work on my technique.* 

****** 

Kaoru and Matsumi ate in silence as they worked up the courage to talk first. She finally spoke first. 

"Matsumi-san, we need to discuss our engagement. I've thought about this long and hard and I know I can't marry you. I can't accept your proposal. I'm sorry." Kaoru said regretfully. The last thing she wanted was to hurt a life long friend. 

"Kaoru, I love you. Please, give us a chance." Matsumi beseeched her. 

"I can't. You've always been a great friend and I don't want to change that. I don't love you...I love someone else." *Though he doesn't return my feelings.* 

Matsumi quietly digested this information. Sighing, he decided to do the honorable thing for Kaoru. "I guess I can't argue with that. I know we could have been happy together, but I would never force you into marriage." 

"I know our fathers wanted to bring us together, but I also know they wouldn't want us to be unhappy. If they were here, I know they'd understand." said Kaoru. 

Matsumi nodded, and Kaoru felt terrible for hurting him. She put her hand over his and squeezed gently. 

Tae was watching the scene unfold and couldn't believe her eyes. *Kaoru how could you? I thought you loved Kenshin.* 

*Creak* 

Tae mentally reminded herself to get her restaurant door fixed. She looked away from Kaoru and saw Kenshin standing in the door way with his sword. His cold-blooded expression worried her, and then she noticed his eyes. *Oh no! He was only there for one reason...Kaoru!* 

She immediately ran in the dinning area to warn Kaoru. "Kaoru! Get out of here fast!" Tae cried out, running to their table. 

"Tae? What's going on?" Kaoru asked. She didn't get her answer because her eyes wandered past Tae to see Kenshin strolling toward them. Her leapt at the sight of him. He came! He must care then. But as he got closer, Kaoru began noticing his appearance. He was carrying his sword in his hand and his face was so frigid. That wasn't her Kenshin...it was the Battousai. 

She jumped up out of her seat, startling a confused Matsumi. She put herself in front of Tae and Matsumi when Kenshin stopped at their table. Looking into his distant eyes, she suddenly worried for Yahiko and Sano. *Please, let them be all right.* 

"Move aside." Kenshin ordered. She flinched at his unemotional way he spoke. This side of him had always frightened her. He was unpredictable and highly dangerous at this moment. 

"No. Kenshin, listen to me. This isn't you. Please calm down and put the sword away." Kaoru said soothingly. She stepped forward with her hand extended in what she hoped was a construed as a friendly gesture. It was unfortunate, Matsumi reacted when he did. Fearing for Kaoru's safety, surged in front of her to protect her. Seeing this action as possessive, Kenshin attacked. He swiftly sliced Matsumi across his chest in one effortless motion. People in the restaurant screamed as Matsumi fell to the ground clutching his bleeding chest. 

Kaoru knew if she didn't act quickly, Matsumi would be killed. She boldly put herself in front Matsumi. "Tae get him out of here now." Kaoru ordered, watching out of the corner of her eye, Tae applying pressure to Matsumi's wound. 

"Kenshin, look at me. Put the sword down. He's no threat to you." Kaoru said, trying to grab Kenshin's attention away from Matsumi. 

He stared right through her as if she were invisible. He then lowered his sword, making her believe he was calming down. Suddenly, he jumped past her in a fluid motion and bared down on his victim. Tossing Tae aside like a rag doll, Kenshin readied his weapon. Matsumi cringed as he saw his life flash before his eyes. The sword poised to strike him dead, stopped. Kaoru had bravely flung herself on Kenshin's back and was at the moment holding him back. 

"Stop Kenshin! Please. You don't know what your doing right now. Don't kill him, he's my friend. Please." Kaoru sobbed into his back. She was barely able to hold back. Maybe it was the adrenaline giving her the strength to keep him from killing Matsumi, but she felt herself losing grip. She couldn't bear the thought of Kenshin killing again. Especially her friend. If he did, she might lose him forever to the Battousai. 

Kenshin felt tears soaking his back as he gradually came back to himself. He lowered his sword automatically. *Kaoru?* He heard her crying and was afraid he'd hurt her. Kenshin's eyes started to focus. He recognized Matsumi, who was griping his bloody chest. It all came back to him. He attacked Matsumi. 

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked fearfully. "Are you all right?" 

*He's back! Thank goodness.* Kaoru slid off his back. He sounded like the old Kenshin she knew and loved. He turned his head to look at her tear stained face, then back at Matsumi. 

He then remembered the fight back at the dojo. "Sano...Yahiko...I left them back home. They tried to stop me." 

Kaoru, fearful for her friends, clasped her hand to her chest. "Are they okay?" 

"Yes. I just knocked them out." Kenshin replied. *How could anyone forgive him for this? How could she?* 

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Kenshin was looking so horrified she wanted to comfort him, but Matsumi's injuries were top priority. "We need to get him to Megumi's clinic. Help me carry him, Kenshin." 

Matsumi's face showed utter disbelief at this. The man had just attacked him and now she was asking for his help? 

Kaoru saw the look cross her dates face. "I'm sorry Matsumi. I can't carry you. You're too heavy. Kenshin is the only way. I'll explain everything to you, I promise." Kaoru pleaded with her friend. 

"Fine, whatever." he winced in pain, feeling dizzy. *She did stop him from finishing him off. She has some control over him.* 

Needing to make amends, Kenshin hurried to do what Kaoru asked. He put his arm around Matsumi as he and Kaoru dragged him out of Akabeko's 

Tae sighed, thankful it was over and no one died. Not in her restaurant, at least. She turned to calm down her frightened customers. 

****** 

Megumi was tired after a long day and was considering retiring early for bed, when frantic knock came from her door. Her mouth gaped open in dismay when she opened the door. Matsumi, pale and covered in blood blinked at her briefly before passing out. 

"What happened?!" 

"We don't have time for that. Megumi, do something." Kaoru shouted. Megumi told them to lay him down on her examination table. After gently putting him down, Kenshin walked away. 

"Kaoru, what happened?" Megumi demanded, washing her hands so she could clean Matsumi's wound. 

"Kenshin happened. He lost control and became the Battousai. He attacked Matsumi at Akabeko." She sighed disheartedly. 

"Why? What made him attack...um, never mind." Megumi suddenly remembered Kaoru's engagement. She then noticed how beautiful looked in the kimono she was wearing and the new hair do. Kenshin must have finally snapped. 

Drying her hands on a cloth, she observed Kaoru's unhappy face. She couldn't believe she was about to give Kaoru advise about Kenshin. "Talk to him. It's time you came clean about your feelings. Tonights attack wouldn't have occurred if there were no feelings between you two." 

Megumi was right. She had to know for her own peace of mind. "Thank you, Megumi." She looked at Matsumi as she quietly closed the door behind her. 

****** 

Kenshin paced back and forth outside the clinic, waiting for news on Matsumi. 

"Kenshin." Kaoru said as she came up beside him. 

Even with a blood stained kimono on, Kaoru still looked flawless. He almost killed her fiancé, she couldn't possibly forgive him. 

"I know this really isn't the best time for this, but I'm going to say it. I'm tired of playing games with you Kenshin. I need to know the truth. Do you care at all for me? And I don't mean as a friend." Kaoru said bluntly. 

Not for the first time, Kenshin was rendered speechless by Kaoru. 

She continued on. "I mean, I've given you every chance to say something. But you've never spoken up. Now, you come in tonight and try to kill Matsumi. Why? The truth Kenshin." 

He couldn't keep his emotions inside any longer. He owed her the truth. "Yes Kaoru dono...Kaoru, I love you. I have for a long time. I've been jealous since Matsumi came to town and tonight I finally snapped. I couldn't bear seeing the two of you together." 

She nodded solemnly before flinging herself in his arms. He was startled briefly, before hugging her fiercely to him. "I love you too." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Do you mean that? After everything I've done? My past..." 

"I've always loved you, Kenshin. I understand the Battousai is a part of your life you can't change. You're also to me an unbelievably caring, compassionate person. That's why I fell in love with you." 

He realized how lucky he was to have her. She loved him despite who he was. He didn't deserve her, but he would never let her go again. "I'm sorry for hurting Matsumi. I can't blame him for falling in love with you. I just pray he makes it and is able to someday forgive me." 

"Matsumi is a very forgiving soul, but even this might be beyond his limit. Just give it time." Kaoru reassured, rubbing his back softly. 

She was still so innocent even after all this time. That was what drew him to her and he was grateful. She made him feel whole again. Unable to resist any longer, Kenshin drew her close and kissed her. It was everything they imagined and more. When Kenshin finally broke off the kiss, they were both flushed, but happy. 

"It's about time. Geez, you two are so stubborn." a voice quipped from the shadows. It was Sano and Yahiko, looking none the worse for wear. 

"Are you two all right?" Kaoru asked, ignoring her embarrassment at being caught kissing Kenshin. She walked over to her friends and started fusing over them. Yahiko grumbled he wasn't a baby, but let her mother him anyway. Sano shook his head laughing. 

"I'm sorry my friends. What I did..." Kenshin began. 

Sano raised his hand. "Save it. We're all alive here and that's what counts. You could have killed us, but you didn't That's all that matters. But to make it up to us...you'll have to do all my chores for a month." He grinned. 

"Sano!" Kaoru shouted outraged, until she noticed his grin. He was just joking, the big jerk. "I see a bump to your head didn't knock any sense into you." Kaoru quipped. 

"Hey!" 

Sano and Kaoru began arguing with each other good-naturally, both relieved everything had worked out. Kenshin smiled and looked at Yahiko rolling his eyes.   
*Yup, it would all work out just fine.* 

****** 

It was a few days later when Megumi discharged Matsumi. After coming to explain to her friend about the Battousai and Kenshin's history, Matsumi was glad to be alive. He decided he was long over due for home. He was heart broken Kaoru wouldn't marry him, but knew it was all for the best. So on the day of his discharge, he would say his last good-bye. They were all there to see him off. 

"Kaoru, I'm going to miss you. I can tell you I've never had this much excitement in my life. But it's an excitement I can do without. I wish you the best." He took her hand in his and squeezed. *I'll never find another like her.* 

"I'll miss you, too. Please take care of yourself." Kaoru said, as she gave him a hug. Matsumi looked nervously at Kenshin in response. Kenshin just smiled and nodded. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Matsumi said as he bowed in Sano, Megumi and Yahiko's direction. 

Kenshin stepped forward and bowed to Matsumi. "I'm grateful for your understanding heart." 

Matsumi looked briefly at Kaoru before answering. "I did it for her. She wanted it. And I can understand how you felt." 

Kaoru blushed at Matsumi's longing gaze. She pulled her eyes back to Kenshin. 

Saying his final good-bye, Matsumi walked away. Kenshin felt sorry for his heart break, but was grateful Kaoru was his. Putting his arm around Kaoru, they walked back...back to their home. 

****** 

Epilogue 

*Why was she so nervous? This was the most important day in a woman's life.* Still she fidgeted so much Megumi snapped at her. 

"Kaoru, if you don't be still, I'll never get your hair done. Geez, why are you so agitated? You've been dreaming of this day your whole life." 

"I know, but marriage is so frightening. What if Kenshin changes his mind and doesn't want to marry me? Or I 'm making a mistake to marry so soon. Or I'm a terrible wife. I can't cook..." 

"Calm down, dear. Kenshin wouldn't change his mind about marrying you for anything in the world. He adores you. And you adore him. You two have been through so much that marriage will be a cinch." Tae said. 

"Besides, he knows you can't cook. If your cooking hasn't run him away by now..." Megumi trailed off sarcastically. She winked to soften her joke. All of their females giggled at the comment. Tsubame and Misao were excited about the wedding and hoped it would give the men in their lives a clue. 

"Now stop worrying and lets get you married." Megumi said. 

****** 

"You nervous man?" Sano asked for the fourth time in a row. He was the one nervous. He and Megumi had been dating for a while and the thought of marriage made him uneasy. Still, she was a good woman. Maybe someday... 

Kenshin shook his head no. No, he wasn't nervous at all. And if he kept telling himself that, everything would be fine. Sano elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. That's when he saw her. She was a beautiful vision in her ceremonial kimono. She smiled shyly at him, a smile he returned. He was no longer nervous. For the longest time he'd felt unworthy of any happiness in his life. Until he met and fell in love with her. Now he had a purpose and a family. His eyes traveled to all the people they loved. But Kenshin's eyes quickly returned to her. Most of all, he'd found his soul mate. And he'd never let her go.   


  
  
  
  
  
The End...Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
